


Cinnamon curls with Curious songs

by OtakuRN



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuRN/pseuds/OtakuRN
Summary: A sweet story of Epiphany and Tom Hiddleston. They bond over song and exploring new things. Mainly fluff, some very sexy time and insecurity, then more fluff.Comments are welcome.





	Cinnamon curls with Curious songs

“You're back in London? Well, stay safe. I hope there aren't any riots or anything. Send me more pictures of Big Ben please!” I smile over the phone from my office at 5:00pm. He called because he knew I'd still be at work. “You should go home and try to relax. But I will take more pictures of Big Ben and send them to you Phany. Maybe one day you'll see it, if you left work.” I heard him laugh, likely knowing that I would be there until 6 or 7 pm. “I enjoy my work though. And I do my best, you know that. Maybe I'll take some time off, eventually.” I sighed, knowing myself well enough to chuckle at the futility of the statement. “But shouldn't you being going to bed soon? What time does the consulate open in the morning? Don't you have to show some confused visitors fish, chips and tea?” I heard a deep laugh over the phone that gave me a shiver down my spine and I could picture his wide smile peppered with his reddish brown hair on his cheeks and chin. “I think it would be a better idea to show a confused loud woman who will snap pictures of everything and everyone around the consulate and London. Especially since she has a passport and could use some R&R.” I chuckled as I hear a knock hit my door, reminding me that yes, I am still at work. Your mini mental vacation in your head while talking to this man will need to end. “I'll see it one day. We'll talk later, get some sleep, good night Tom.” I replied a bit rushed, I knew I had to go, but I also knew there was a five hour time difference and it was late. He did take the time to call me and I appreciated it greatly, but I wondered when he slept sometimes. “I will show you one day dear Epiphany. Goodnight.” He cooed and hung up. I put my phone in pocket and opened the door, greeted by a staff member who told me that a family member wanted to speak to me. I took a deep breath, praying that I would speak to him tomorrow night or maybe the day after. I wasn't sure when he would be back, but I always looked forward to hearing that baritone voice tell me hello and ask me how I'm doing in an accent that made me want to drink tea with milk even though I prefer it with honey.

 

We met in a piano class when I started listening to more Stevie Wonder and getting into trying to play the piano. He was a bearded gentleman who seemed to be assisting with the class wearing glasses and a focused look on his face. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with black slim cut Jeans and brown suede boots. He was playing a simple tune, ‘twinkle, twinkle little star.’ As an example or course, his delicate fingers running across the black and white keys. He sung along in tune with his playing, his soft baritone gliding through the words. The class tried to play, most actually did well, I unfortunately did not. I kept watching his hands, tapping the keys, his muscles and ligaments stretch, then seeing the focus behind his turquoise eyes. I kept trying play even when the class ended. Frustrated, I puffed out my cheeks, blowing out the air. I was going to leave, but I wanted to try to at least get part of the song right. I sat back down at the keyboard and tried to sing out the melody to help me play it better. It sounded like I may have gotten the twinkle part right, but not much else. “Bah...I need to stick to singing.” The man got up from his seat and walked over to my keyboard. He watched me play, studying my hand movements and listening to me sing. The class had ended fifteen minutes ago, but I was still playing and singing trying to get some sort of sense of the song. It wasn't until I got a text from a friend about lunch plans for ordering at work the next day that I noted the time was 9:15pm.

 

She was the last one left at class. He had filled in as a favor to his flaky friend to teach the class. It was the simplest song he knew. He was used to people watching him, but there seemed to be those watching him with extra scrutiny. That wasn't surprising to Tom either. What was surprising, was that despite the class ending and the students leaving, he heard a voice singing ‘twinkle, twinkle, little star,’ he wanted to wait watching the class as it thinned out a bit to try and see who was singing. It was a woman with dark hair pinned up with a brown clip, her hair fell in a fan pattern around it. Her completion was a warm beige, she wore black glasses that were on the tip of her nose as she tried to play. Her playing left quite a bit to be desired. She was too rough with they keys, she needed to take her time. It didn't match her singing at all. He found it very odd since most people would be able to make it match better, but that itself was a feat. He stepped closer to her keyboard as she kept working at the song, making little progress. Her phone vibrated which she looked at and it was a text. He couldn't make out what. She looked up at him with shock on her face and pushed her glasses up on her nose. “Um...oh! Sorry. I overstayed. I was trying to at least get a part of the song right but…” Her voice trailed off. “This is my fifth class and I practice at home. I'm getting the feeling piano is not for me. Rather, I'm not for the piano. It's fine.” The woman managed to make herself chuckle as she put her phone in her bag, standing up from her seat in front of the keyboard. Definitely on the larger side, but her lavender v-neck sweater fit her well and he was not opposed to the cleavage that was uncovered a bit when she pulled a part of her sweater that was caught in a tummy roll. “It's true it's not for everyone, but if you have a passion to play an instrument, try different ones and see if they suit you better. Though, it seems like you have excellent use of an instrument already miss.” He smiled, extending his right hand. “My name is Thomas, but please call me Tom.” She returned his smile and grasped his hand firmly but not squeezing it. “My name is Epiphany. I wanted to learn how to use a second one. My first one isn't all that impressive. Most people can sing, not everyone can play.” She answered. “Thanks for the class today. I haven't sung that song in years. It was pretty fun despite the frustration.” Tom nodded understanding the feeling, though he took to instruments easily and played six of them. “I'm glad you enjoyed the song. I couldn't think of anything simpler off hand. We seem to be opposites. I play well and you sing beautifully. If you don't mind, would you be able to sing another song? I suspect you have a wide range.” He said, his hand started to strike his chin in thought. His mind had started to wonder and curiosity grew. Epiphany laughed as she took out her phone again. “That's quite a request to make of someone you just met, but I enjoy the compliment. Let me see if I can find one of my favorites. That way it should be easier.” She replied, pulling up a song by Lianne La Havas called ‘Green and Gold.’ There appeared to be an intro to the song and then she started to sing. It sounded too low for her, but clearly she had sung the song a lot because it sounded smooth through the first verse. Tom found himself tapping his foot as the tempo picked up at the chorus. She sang through the entire song, then hit the pause button on her phone. Her hands rubbed together as she stared at them. “How was that?” She asked after clearing her throat and looking up at him, seemingly calming herself somewhat. Tom grinned and placed a hand on hers, “It was excellent. You explore your lower register thoroughly. I would love to ask you to sing a song in a higher key, but it's going on 9:30pm. Do you have a ride home?” He asked, his eyes shined with excitement. He really did look forward to hearing her sing again. Epiphany shook her head as she smiled wide. “Thank you. That was a first for me. I usually don't sing outside of my choir or the car. I drove here, I came from work.” She answered and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. Tom stepped a bit ahead of her and walked her to the door, holding it open and followed her to the car. “Could I trouble you to sing for me again sometime Epiphany? The next time I can offer you tea and some snacks or maybe dinner.” He proposed, hoping that she's say yes. He didn't anticipate a no considering she'd just sung for him. Epiphany unlocked her and got in, rolling down her window. She continued to smile, still surprised that she agreed to sing for a man she just met. It might be his accent, it was one of the main reasons she liked watching British TV shows in Netflix and Amazon Prime. His voice sounded so soothing though, like he could whisper something ridiculous and would sound awesome. “Yes, to both I think. Give me your number and I'll send you a text to let you know mine Tom.” It came out as a command, harsher then she meant it. She was going to apologize but he already had his phone out, looking up his number. “I should have learned it by now. I left my old phone on a bus, had to deactivate it and get a new number. I have my work number memorised though. I'll give you both just in case. You can text both, my job requires the phone.” He stated seemingly unphased by her language. They exchanged numbers and she texted him “Hi, this is Epiphany. Tonight was interesting to say the least.” Tom looked down at the text, smiled and made a reply, Epiphany started her car. “Good evening Epiphany. This is Tom, I don't have any special request for songs. Just pick whatever you feel comfortable singing. We'll need to pick places with good acoustics though.” She read the reply and laughed with him following suit as they were two feet from each other and texting. “On a more serious note, please text me when you get home. To let me know you got in okay.” He placed his hand on the hood of her car, leaning toward the window. She drive a blue Nissan versa. It's a fairly small car. Epiphany set her phone next to her purse on the passenger’ seat, “I will Tom. Maybe we can meet up later this week, I know the weekend can be a bit messy, so maybe Wednesday or Thursday?” Tom nodded, “I'll check my schedule and let you know. Either day should work for me.”

 

Epiphany backed out of the parking space and waved again before driving off, watching Tom wave. He placed his hands in his pockets, watching her drive off, brainstorming about local places that could have the sound qualities he was looking for. 

 

When Epiphany did arrive home, she unlocked her door, plopped down on her couch and texted Tom. “I’ve arrived home safely. Tonight I felt frustrated, scared, embarrassed, giddy, flattered and safe. It was quite an evening.” She wrote out, then copied and pasted it into her google docs where she journals. She went back to the text where it had made a draft, and she had already sent it. How, she didn't know, her screen was sensitive. She made and audible gasp and buried her face in one of her pillows, make up be damned. “I meet a ginger-haired unicorn and I freak him out. So wonderful.” the woman got up and started upstairs, leaving her shoes at the bottom of the stairs and undressing herself to take a shower. “Crap, I think I left my bag downstairs. Ugh, I could have it charging while I'm washing.” Epiphany put on her robe and ran downstairs to get her bag. She brought it upstairs and set it on her bed, but when she went to set her phone on the charge stand, she saw a message. “Thanks for letting me know you arrived safely home. I didn't realize the class would have you feeling such a range of emotions. It sets a high bar for our next meeting. Goodnight Miss Epiphany.” Her eyes widened. Well, it didn't appear as though she messed things up at all. She decided to send him a reply. “I’m concerned how high this bar is. I hope you're safely home too. You don't have to call me miss though. We'll get to know each other. Goodnight Tom.” Epiphany set her phone on the charger and hopped in the shower. What would there next meeting be like? Where would it be? What could they talk about? She she prepare a song just in case he asks again? Is this going to be a regular thing? Is it considered a kink? Is she okay with that? Thoughts kept popping up as she washed her face a body, then as she dries she looked at herself. Assuming it got that far and that type of relationship, is he okay with that? With her size? With her rolls, stretch marks and hair? The scars on her face without the makeup? Is it even going to be that kind of relationship, romantic or will it be a weird friendship that goes away with another woman? There's always a question of if he'll even be into me because I'm Black. We Black women tend to be last on everyone's desire list unless you're Halle Berry, Beyonce, Lupita Nyongo or women like that. “What am I even doing? I just met him tonight. My mind is spiraling again. Let me just get my clothes out for tomorrow.” She reasoned and walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. She motioned and put on her long, fleece nightgown that was long sleeve and cuddly. There was another text. “Let me know when you're available for a call.” She wondered what it could be about, and called him. “Hello, Tom, um did I offend in some way?” That was the only thing she thought could have happened to warrant a phone call after ten at night in this situation. “No my dear. Well, it is two fold. One, I will be calling you something. Whether it be dear, miss, or something else. It's a sign of respect and a bit endearing. Two, to be honest, I wanted to hear your voice before winding down for the night. Your voice is rather calming Miss Epiphany. Or maybe soothing is the right word.” Dumbfounded, she sat on the bed and scratched her head. “I'm...so flattered. I'm glad to help Tom. The title thing I'll just have to get used to. I've never been told that I'm going to have a title other than for work.” She laughed. “As for my voice, I'm happy it helps.” She heard Tom let out a “Hmmm…” So she asked, “Is everything alright?” Tom chuckled, “My dear, it's more than fine. For now, but sadly I have to fly back to London for a mandatory conference. I should be back next Tuesday. There is a five hour time difference. Would it be alright if we scheduled phone calls?” Epiphany shrugged and didn't see the harm. “I don't see why not. We can text each other the details and schedule the times.” 

“That's excellent. Well then, good night again dear Epiphany.” 

“Goodnight Thomas.” Epiphany did that just to be a little extra proper. Tom laughed as he hung up the phone. Epiphany went to bed that night with a huge grin on her face.

 

The next two months were followed with scheduled phone calls during Epiphany's lunch, usually 12:30pm and when Tom would be leaving the London consulate and on the bus to his hotel at around 5:30pm. They would speak of the buildings in London, sights, sounds, work, family and friends. Tom did come back the week after they met and they had dinner. It was followed by other dinners and a few weekend brunches. It was pretty easy going exchanging words, ideas, music, all sorts if things. Tom even brought a keyboard over her house to play an Elton John song. They ended up playing through several genres of music and she went to work the next day with a hoarse voice. Everyone chalked it up to her choir rehearsal but her friend Lucinda didn't buy it. It was a Tuesday. “Do you have another special concert going on?” She asked the day after, Epiphany usually hung out in her office after Lucinda's office mate left to pick up her tall son. Epiphany was making some notes to follow up on tomorrow. “No. Just regular rehearsals then we'll start gearing up for the holidays. Were you going to come?” She asked, “What's the real reason your voice is hoarse? You always mention that you have to leave on time on Thursdays for rehearsal. Today is Tuesday. You were screaming at your screen rewatching your Captain and his best friend?” Lucinda jokes, she knew Epiphany would binge watch the Marvel movies. Captain America and the Winter Soldier were her favorites. Epiphany got up and closed the door, the took a seat across from Lucinda. “Look, just listen. Wait until I finish and keep your eyebrows even.” Lucinda nodded and turned to dance her friend. “Okay, no promises on the eyebrows, they have a mind of their own, but I'll listen. Just no jail.” Epiphany took a deep breath and told Santana of her piano classes and that she met a charming British man who may be older but not too old. She sang for him. They've been out on some dates and brunches. He's been to her house, not stayed overnight. She has been to his apartment, he’s played some of his instruments for her and tried to teach her as well. It didn’t go well, but the dancing went much better. He doesn’t have much in his apartment because he travels between the DC area and London for work. He always sends her pictures of landmarks and other things she asks, sometimes he will include her Nyanko-sensei kitty in them per request. They sometimes touch each other: hand holding, hugging, caressing, and such. He massages her sometimes, and she plays with his ginger curls as well as just touching his hands. The things he did with those hands, instruments, writing and just talking as he was expressive when he spoke. There hadn't been much sexual contact not the she hadn't thought about it. Epiphany was too busy spinning in her mind with worries about her body. That's when Tom would massage her shoulders, back and arms. She ended with two facts, he always calls her something and her name like miss, dear, on occasion Phany as a nickname; also his name is Thomas. Lucinda sat back, then turned her smooth jazz off that she normally has playing in the office. She received a phone call from the front desk, but asked the secretary to hold it and future calls. Epiphany couldn’t tell if she was happy or mad. “How long have you known this Tom?” She asked, clearly thinking something. “About two months. We’ve been getting closer lately and I often forget how long I’m with him. Like last night, I left his house after eleven at night because we had been singing for three hours. Well, we had been singing and he had been playing his keyboard. He never asks me to do anything that seems too weird. Usually it’s a way of doing something I hadn’t thought about.” Lucinda listen to her friend speak and saw the genuine joy she had talking about him. “So...you’ve met this guy, pretty much it sounds like you’re head over heels. This is the first I’m hearing of him. I am happy for you, but also kinda mad you didn’t tell me. I feel betrayed. I’m gonna give Sabit cookies, my home baked cookies and you can watch her eat them. Then maybe when I some more, you can have some.” Lucinda stated, Epiphany grabbed her friend’s hands, “I’m sorry, just not the cookies. Leave the cookies out of it!” Lucinda laughed and patted her shoulder. “Girl, you are a cookie monster. What kind of cookie is he?” She asked, Epiphany pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of him playing the keyboard last night. He had taken his suit jacket off, he had on a white button up shirt with a collar which he had rolled up his sleeves in order to have better access to the keys. His glasses sat on the top of the keyboard and he tickled the ivory keys playing an accompaniment to Marvin Gaye’s ‘Come Live with me Angel.’ His curls danced with the light from the lamp nearby and a smile was on his face, with his red hair cupping his chin from his beard. The next picture on her phone was after her noticed her snapping pictures of him, he used his long arms to put her close and she leaned her back into his chest and she was beaming wide as a grin sat upon his as he looked up at her, doing the selfie with her. “I mean I don't think there's anything to really to worry about. You need to relax. He's hugging up on all you. Just don't be expecting.” Lucinda instructed, her eyebrow was halfway up her forehead and she roared in laughter. It took Epiphany a minute to get it, but then she shook her head and put her hands on her hips. “That's...we're not there yet. I just don't know when.” Lucinda poked her friend's belly. “He held you right here didn't he? I keep telling you not to think about it. Just let it flow naturally. Enjoy each other. It's part of the relationship. Just put something cute on and sing for him. That's what got him wasn't it?” Lucinda explained. “I will try and yes it is. I think, I don't really know. Just don't think about it. I really will try and I really want to. But no babies is what you're saying. We're going out later this week, so we'll see.”

 

The date that was later that week was on a Thursday where she didn't have rehearsal due to low attendance. Tom took her to an Italian restaurant, Epiphany hadn't heard of it before but the ambiance and service was excellent. She and Tom talked for what seemed like hours, ate and even sang together opera that may have included some of the pastas from the menu like rigatoni,  penne and linguini. It was a lot of fun, leading to a walk after dinner where they held hands, speaking of how cool the air feels on the skin. Epiphany smiled as she looked up at Tom, his eyes seemed to sparkle in moonlight as he called her dear again. His hand brushed against her cheek, “Miss Epiphany, it's getting late. We should be getting back, I know you'll need your rest for work tomorrow.” He grinned and put an arm around her and held her close, taking in her scent. She usually smelled of lilies from the perfume and lotion she used. He found talking to her easy and enjoyable. She always seemed to be open to trying new activities and foods as long as she had some type of reference for them. Even listening to her talk about the strange residents and coworkers was fun, Tom could listen to her talk as she spoke in a similar manner to him, expressive with her hands and face. Epiphany could listen to Tom read from the dictionary and not feel bored. “I know, but I don't want to go yet.” Tom chuckled, “Could you go in a bit late then?” Epiphany touched his reddish brown hair, it was so soft and, it had a slight musk to it that made her tingle from head to toe. “I could. Are we going somewhere else?” She asked, Tom sometimes he surprised her with dinner, sometimes a movie, sometimes to the bookstore, coffee, the mall, she never quite knew where he would take her, but she always looked forward to the journey. “I'm going to take you home and you'll rest. I'll stay with you dear.” Epiphany's hand gripped his hair a little tighter, “You're going to stay overnight? A-Are you sure? That's...different.” She shuddered, happy and at the same time frightened, she was not prepared for this. Not at all. “Yes. I want to. I'd like to wake up next to you or at the very least see you in the morning. I keep wanting to talk to you as soon as I wake.” She stopped walking and looked down, taking a deep breath. Removing her hand from his hair and covered her mouth with it. Her other hand rested on her chest. Tears started to drop down her face. “Tom, Thomas. You can't just...Tom.” Her voice was waning. Her mind starting circling. Was he going to expect sex? If so, how was that going to work? She knew how it worked but, he was going to see her naked or at the very least in some state of undress. Would he leave when he saw her? Maybe complete the act and leave afterward? Then go to London where she never heard from him again? What would be the look on his face when he saw her body? The scars, the rolls, the stretch marks, birthmarks, discolorations from skin issues and hormonal changes, weird moles and hair. Would he decide not to care for her anymore? But if so then did he really care for her at all? What was she to him? He had become important to her, their talks, laughs, pictures, singing and their hugs. 

 

Thomas held her tighter and kissed her forehead. “Epiphany my love, are you worried about having someone in your house? Or are you worried about me seeing you differently? I know you're not a petite little woman. I'm fine with it, otherwise, I wouldn't have invested so much time into this relationship.” He assured her, using his free hand to tip her chin up so they would be eye to eye. “I just want you to share even more with me. You've thought about it at least haven't you, waking up to me and playing with my hair.” The Englishman grinned as did the nurse and nodded. “Alright, but just in case, I'll message my boss and let her know that I'll need a day.” Tom chuckled, “You'll need a day will you? What will we doing that you'll need a day?” He teased, walking her to the car and opening the door for her. She laughed, “It's just in case. Besides, tonight is special since you're coming over,” as she got in the car. Epiphany worried that his words carried her away, had her lost in emotion along with his touch, but she let him take her home anyway. Despite her fears, his words were enough to have her take the chance.

 

Tom drove her home as he often did after their dates, though he had stayed at her home. He usually left before midnight. He did have a go-bag in the trunk of his Jaguar that he usually used if he had to go to London for a few days on some emergency meeting that was about red tape. Important, but not really, still they did it for all employees just in case. Once they arrived at her house, he parked the car and hopped out to open the door for her. It took Epiphany a little while to get used to someone opening the door for her, but she learned to wait for him to open it. The pair went inside and removed their coats and shoes. Tom took his go-bag upstairs and set it on the stool that sat in front of her vanity. He looked around the room, admiring the red flowers on the wall and how it stood out from the line green paint on the wall. She also had Funko pop boxes with characters in then on the top shelf of her vanity. He chuckled to himself that it described her perfectly as did her bed. A warm fluffy blanket on top and underneath, a panda bear pattern on the sheets. A woman that was soft, warm and open. She also was child-like in some of her wonder and actions, but it meant that despite how the world is, she still found things new and exciting. He went back downstairs and found Epiphany in the kitchen making coffee, prepping some coffee cake she had left from a Starbucks run that morning. She brought it over to the coffee table and asked Tom to pick a movie. He thanked her and proceeded to pick a comedy, ‘Horrible Bosses’ he hadn't seen it yet. Epiphany told Tom that she was going to change out of her dress into more comfortable clothes, Tom told her to put on something that's her favorite color or that she likes to wear. The nurse went upstairs and changed into her aquamarine lace babydoll camisole that hit just below her bottom. She then changed her underwear to her cheeky lace pink floral ones, she covered herself with her gray owl robe and tied it so it covered what she had put on. Her legs showed from the mid-thigh down, she did put on some lotion and went back downstairs. Something may happen, but at the very least, she was indeed wearing something she liked. She did wear it from time to time at home, but tonight she actually wanted to feel sexy. The camisole and her undies were the sexiest thing she had. If nothing else, she needed to do some more shopping. Epiphany did feel somewhat confident in her outfit, but she was also worried that it might be too “come and get it” which is what she wanted, but didn't want to be seen as promiscuous. Anyone who knew her, would know that she was not. However, she did want to appear sexy to Tom, if things happened to go that route.

 

Tom heard her footsteps and watched as she came downstairs. He had seen suggestions of her legs since she kept her dresses past her knees usually but not ankle-length. She had some scars on her legs, but they were thick and jiggled a bit when she walked. He had rubbed them other times when they had watched movies and she wore pants or a long dress, but he hasn't touched her bare ones because he wasn't sure she was ready. Tom started thinking it may have been that he was holding himself back from her. With those legs out, she might be ready for him to push her and see how much the Englishman can touch them before she wanted more. He chuckled as she sat down next to him on the couch leaning on his shoulder, “Are you comfortable dear? You can put your legs up if you want.” He patted his thighs and she shook her head. “Not yet, let's watch the movie first.” She seemed apprehensive. He may have been too forward, it's okay though. He knew how to hide his time and took a sip of his coffee. He actually didn't develop a strong taste for it until Epiphany insisted that he try a white chocolate mocha and a caramel brulee latte. Both were delicious and it became a regular occurance for either her to bring them home or he would buy them in the morning and bring them over to her. The movie was raunchy but funny, both of them laughed heartily until the movie's end. Tom got up and took the cups to the kitchen, washing them out and made tea. Epiphany was looking for another movie to watch. She wasn't sure what she wanted to watch. “Ginger cookie! Is there anything you feel like watching?” She got up from the couch and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back letting out of soft, “Mmm…” Tom laughed and shook his head. He added milk to both teas after they had steeped long enough. She preferred four sugars to his two. The first time the pair had tea together she said that he didn't take as much sugar as her since he was already sweet and his hair was the color of the gingerbread cookies they were eating, hence the nickname. Was it corny? Yes, so very corny but she always gave him such a warm look when she said it, it grew on him. He turned around to face her and presented her with her spiced chai tea. She took it from him and sipped it, and went to sit back down on the couch. 

 

Tom had made her tea with milk one cold fall day after they both had a long day at work respectively. It had also been a few days since he had seen her, she looked a bit more tired since they had been prepping for their building' survey. He knew tea with milk and sugar usually made her feel better so he made Epiphany some. She flashed him a quizzical look but sipped it and kept doing so until half the mug was gone. Tom's eyebrows raised and he remembered her laughter as she leaned forward kissing his lips swiftly. She pulled back too soon for him so her reached out for her, pulling her chin back to him as their lips connected again just for a little longer. That he remembered was their first kiss.

 

“Tom hun, you coming? Did you think of something to watch? I'm drawing a blank on ideas. I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for.” Epiphany stated, sipping her tea. It wasn't unlike Tom to be lost in thought, she was extra self-conscious though. Firstly, because of her camisole and panties; secondly, when he asked her to put her legs up. She didn't mean to turn him down, but she thought it might give her outfit under the robe away. She was still ambivalent about if she wanted to initiate more intimate contact or not. Tom walked over to the couch and stood in front of his nurse, sipping on his tea as she looked up at him. He was wondering how to go about it, looking down at her, he saw cleavage peeking out from her robe as she sipped her tea. There was a sliver of a verdant blue under the robe, what was it? He would solve this among another curiosity. Tom finished his tea and set it on the coffee table. “Tom? What's?...” Epiphany was going to ask him about ideas again but her ginger cookie kneeled down in front of her. “T-Tom…?” His name came out high pitched, his glasses came off and onto the table. Hands ran up her legs staring at her ankles, a shiver ran up her spine that nearly made her drop the tea. The Englishman smiled as he took her right leg and lifted it up over his head, setting it on his shoulder. “My love, I couldn't help it….” His head laid on her leg, rubbing his cheek on her calf as his hand ran up her inner thigh. Epiphany's hips slide forward as she clenched tighter on her mug. “T-Thomas...wait, I need to…” The woman moaned, feeling his beard run across her skin. It was rough and soft at the same time, prickling her leg as it made contact. She felt her back arch slightly as she watched his face. His eyes were closed and he appeared so focused, his other hand reached up and took the cup from her, setting it on the coffee table. “Epiphany, you don't need to do anything. And I'm not waiting. I've waited long enough to touch you love. Trust that I desire you, I want to hear you sing a unique song tonight. It's only the two of us here.” Taking a deep breath, she nodded as she exhaled, trying to relax her body. His shoulder found its niche at the back of her knee, lips tickled the jiggling flesh of her inner thigh. Tom reaches toward her pink floral panties, gliding his fingertips across them. He waved them aside and ran his fingers along her outer lips, they were slick with her excitement and anticipation. A long thick finger entered her, its cool temperature made her yelp, earning a chuckle from Tom. He moved her right leg outward from over his shoulder, raising himself to kiss her neck. “That's the starting note. We should continue love.” A wet tongue poked a spot on her neck below her jawline, the finger began to roll back and forth inside of her, her muscles squeezing the thickness and length of it. Epiphany's voice rang out, “Aahh….T-Thomas. It's so deep…” She bent her chest forward as one hand grabbed his wrist in reaction. Epiphany’s hips moved forward with his finger, she groaned as he placed his other large hand on her back to brace her. The Englishman stopped moving his finger briefly, the nurse moved his wrist for him. It never felt this good with her own fingers, not even with the flesh colored vibrator in her nightstand upstairs. His fingers were so much cooler than that piece of silicone and metal, yet she felt herself losing something. The nurse didn't know what it was, nor did she care. It was something to her core, shifting and folding inside of her, breaking an idea that she had long held onto. She did very much care if he stopped moving those talented fingers. “Don't stop dammit.” He chuckled and inserted a second finger inside of her spreading her canal wider, it squelched and popped accepting his finger happily. “That's not in the plan at all princess, but I may not be playing any of my instruments for awhile. You've got strong muscles.” Both fingers moved within her slowly, letting her adjust. No sound came out of Epiphany's gaping mouth, but when her cinnamon curled stud nearly pulled his fingers to the tips, then forced them back in to where they met his palm. For the hell of it, Thomas made sure to repeat the motion until her cove clenched his fingers into stopping completely. The sound that came from the woman was halfway between a cry and the ‘aahhh’ that a choir would make. Tom kissed her bottom lip, using his nose to tickle her top one. Her body froze, it felt like all over her muscles were contracting at the same time, yet her skin felt like it was burning with glorious pleasure and excitement. Epiphany’s voice rang out with Thomas’ name, her forehead falling onto his shoulder. Her breathing was ragged, she was soon able to raise her hand from his wrist to his cheek. The refined man bit his bottom lip, then turned his head to kiss her hand. “T-Thomas...I think I…” The cavalier grinned slowly removed his fingers from her now relaxed sex, they were slick with her love juices. Tom made sure his two fingers were cleaned with his tongue, growling as he did so. He thirsted for her now, she bit her lips watching him. He knew he awakened something in her, he swore he saw a twinkle in her eyes, or it could just be her glasses. “I believe you did princess. One of more high notes to follow.” Epiphany snaked her hand toward Tom's throbbing hardness, her legs relaxed as she leaned toward him. “I should return the favor, let me touch you too.” A whisper crossed her lips; the fabric of his pants moved away, the button undone and the zipper down. Her hand’s effort did not go unrewarded,  greeted by a moist pulsing heat. This side of her was welcomed, curious and forceful but not overbearing. The Brit peeled one of the shoulders of her robe and glided his lips across the flesh, moaning in her ear, making sure she heard him. “Such a clever randy woman you are, only show me this side of you Epiphany.” Her hand gripped his length lightly, she knew it was sensitive and didn't want to compromise the rhythm that they had going so far. She began slowly, seeing if she could determine the different veins on his engorgement, then moving a bit faster when it created more of its own lubricant. She couldn't believe that she was doing an actual hand job! Let alone, feeling her breasts start to ache as her lover groaned louder in her ear. The nurse smiled, he appeared not to be in control. The look of unbridled lust on his face, the fact that she was causing it. Never that she thought that a man would desire her nor that she would make him have such a beautifully pained look on his face. 

 

The Englishman was caught off guard, this side of his curious, bubbly, loud girlfriend was ravenous and delicate where it counted. He thought he may climax too soon, and didn't want to here, in her hand. The objective was to be inside of her as she called his name like before. He raised his head, seemingly regaining some composure, “My sweet, sweet darling. Mmmm. Damn. We need to go upstairs to our bed.” The lady slowed her pace, now doing long strokes down to the base of his shaft. “You want me to stop? Was it…?” A peck to her soft lips closed her question. “I do not want to climax here on your couch. Good thing it's leather by the way, but I want to be inside of you letting your inner chamber milk my lance dry.” Her eyes shot wide at his declaration and she stopped her hand, pulling it back. “Yes and you really have read way too much Shakespeare.” She stood up and was a bit wobbly heading toward the stairs. Tom made for the door as he buttoned up his pants to go out.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I need to get a condom Epiphany.”

 

“I've been on the pill for the last month. I don't have the level of control you do. Get up these stairs Thomas. I'm hot and definitely bothered, so you need to fix it.” The woman walked up the stairs and removed her robe, tossing it on stool in front of her makeup desk along with those wet floral pink panties. Epiphany then cleaned her face of her makeup, spraying on some of her ‘A Thousand Wishes’ Bath & Body Works spray. She pulled the covers on the bed back and turned off the lights except the one furthest away on the makeup table, trying to lay in a sexy pin up pose across the bed. Tom laughed at her curt statement and went right upstairs after her, “I beg to differ on the issue of control. There are different types.” He said to himself, removing his shirt upon hitting the doorway and dropped his pants and boxers. He could move those tomorrow morning, he did notice the room was rather dim. “So all that talk about you're hot and bothered and now I'm not going to see any of what we do?” His hands sat upon his slender hips, she could feel the frustration from here. “I just didn't want to ruin the mood. Don't get mad Ginger Knight, you have to use your lance don't you?” She teased as she moved to lay on her side, trying to expose as much of her cleavage as she could. She did have to admit, it wasn't just about the mood. Epiphany was worried that the large erection Thomas had may go limp after he saw her scars, lumps, and rolls. The thought frightened her, but more than that; she worried that after their time together, he wouldn't see past her size once her saw it full on. The chats (late night, early morning and during the day), the dates, movies, cuddles, kisses, the genuine enjoyment of just sitting with him doing nothing. His just being there, let alone when the two goofed off and he played while she sang, it was so joyful. Epiphany always felt so free, like she was riding a carpet with Tom not sure where it was going, but the trip was always worth it. As she was silent, Tom used the opportunity to turn both nightstand lights on then slid into the bed, grabbing his princess’ legs and raising her ankles above her hips while spreading them apart, revealing her dewy flower with its hairs peppered on the outer petals. “Thomas?! What the hell?!” Epiphany yelled at the new position wiggling to try and get her legs down and closed. “I'm taking you in, all of you. I just have you in this position so you can't fight me too much. You have a choice Epiphany. Give me all of you or none at all.” He lowered his grip to her thighs and relaxed it a little. It surprised her how strong her was despite his slender profile, she let out a ragged breath and reached up for him, run her her hand over his chest that had a dusting of curly reddish brown hairs. “I didn't realize you had this forceful side either. I'm used to you coaxing me more. Just, don't…” The Knight let go of her legs and pulled her camisole up, “...look too closely…” She let out a deep sigh turning away from him. If his reaction was what she thought, then she didn't want that image. A picture of the very moment their relationship ended.

 

Thomas understood her concern. He did from day one when they met in that piano class. He saw her in that sweater and he could tell she was a woman who pushed herself hard when she focused, but who could soften with the right touch or words. The conversation and laughter that day made him want to get to know her better. It was when she choose to sing to him on a whim and made his heart flutter. He thought of other songs, keys, and instruments to accompany her voice. It had been quite a while since he found someone else who had a love of music as he did. She wasn't classically trained, but the wide range of genres she enjoyed more than made up for it. The more time he spent with Epiphany the more he took in her scent, mannerisms, laugh and insecurities. Tom felt that she didn't really need to feel bad about her weight, but he was aware of the world they lived in and how it sounds coming from someone who has a hard time gaining weight. When he felt a strong longing for someone as he did for his dear, he expressed it sexually. It had to be with someone who could capture his attention and keep it. He did realize that with her insecurities, it wouldn't be a good idea to push it. Surprisingly, since they immersed themselves in each other's company, it was easier to just focus on the platonic part of their relationship. However, it became clear to him that Epiphany fancied him as he did her and he wanted to show that to her by exploring a side of the nurse he was sure that not too many had seen. She seemed too guarded for many people to have seen her like this, he felt a sense of pride and was ecstatic that she didn't rebuff his advanced downstairs.

 

Looking over her abdomen, she had large stretch marks, but they aren't as noticeable as she made them out to be. He knew about the birthmark on the right side of her belly and considering that she kept mentioning her hair, it was very fine and tickled his palm as he ran it over her belly. “Epiphany, your worries are unfounded my love.” His hand ran upward toward her breast, grabbing it, he used his thumb to circle her areola, careful not to touch her nipple yet. The lady let out soft moans as his hand roamed her belly, she turned to look up at him and saw a soft smile as he looked down at her, seeing her body. “Tom, you're really okay with me? As you see me right now?” He didn't answer her, he leaned over and kissed her lips, using his tongue to part them as it rolled against her teeth and cheeks. The hand remaining on her leg released, took hold of his manhood and placed its head at her entrance, prodding it gently. “I am love, I am. I'm going to start, try and relax.” He braced her, he knew from downstairs she was going to be tight for him, so he wasn't sure how forcefully he would have to push. Her felt her flinch at the touch near her entryway and moved his hand from her breast to her nipple, rubbing it gently. “Relax, I'll go slow.” Epiphany nodded and gasped as he advanced inside of her. Her torso jerked forward, her hands grabbing onto his back, wrapping her arms about him. “I feel it stretching, Thomas…” His name come off her lips slow and dripping as she was. Tom restrained himself and started moving back and forth, feeling not only her nails scratch along his back, but that he was going deeper into her despite her cavern squeezing him closely. Epiphany who remained still at first, now began to try and match his pace with her hips. She leaned into his ear, “I thought you were starting slow?,” grinning as her tongue poked his ear lobe. Tom in between fragmented breaths, chuckled, reaching down and grabbing the nurse’s right knee, raising it to change the angle of penetration. The lady reacted by howling a curse word, using her left hand to reach up and grasp a handful of his ginger curls. The speed of his thrusts began to increase, his lips graced her shoulder and neck whispering her name in his baritone voice. “Epiphany...Epiphany...Epiphany…” It was making her body tingle with pleasure, her moist passage was tightening with each mutter of her name. Tom slowed his pace, but was diving into her down to his base and pulling himself out slowly just to tease her a bit. The look of complete and utter release on his princess’ face made him want to draw it out as long as he could. “Thomas...deceptive ass fiery ginger cookie...finish me.” His darling cried out with a smile, she leaned her forward into his chest, he pushed her head back softly with his fingers. “Look at me Phany. I need to see you.” The Englishman hummed as he advanced his thrusts until he climaxed, feeling his cream pour into her. Epiphany screamed with her walls closing around Thomas’ shaft milking him of his supply. Her body felt on fire and numb at the same time, she held onto him and didn't want to let go. Their bodies relaxed into each other as their breathing evened, the fingers that had been on his lady's chin, ran along her cheek. Thomas kissed her nose, both cheeks and lips, then smiled, “I knew what I was getting with you. I'm pleased that you finally revealed more of yourself to me.” Blushing, Epiphany giggled and massaged his scalp, her fingers were caressed by his cinnamon curls, so silky. “I didn't quite have the full picture of what I would be getting into with you. But with you Tom that's one of the best parts, you always guide me somewhere amazing.” Her lips collided with his, lingering for a moment, Tom slid to her side and laid her head on his chest, pulling her toward him. “I pray you continue to feel that way my love.” Planting a kiss on her forehead, he relaxed, watching her eyes close. She nuzzled closer to him, “I'm not letting you go Thomas. I tend to be greedy.” He chuckled as he heard her breathing slow. She fell asleep. “I'm not going anywhere sweetheart.” He drifted off to sleep as well.

 

Tom awoke first in the morning. Epiphany had remained curled at his side the entire night, she had a hand around his hip. He slowly crept out of bed as he had an idea for breakfast. The princess woke up to the smell of her french market coffee, it had chicory in it. She didn't see Tom when she first woke up, so she worried that he may have left, but saw his clothes folded on her stool. The lady sat up and felt pain in her pelvis, “He' still here, but why are his clothes here?” She wondered, she started toward the stool slow, getting her footing and donned her robe, tying it loosely. Making her way down the stairs, she was greeted with a full pot of coffee, eggs, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes and a naked Englishman setting the table. “Good morning Epiphany dear. I thought you would like some breakfast. I know we've had lunch, brunch, dinner and dessert, but I don't think we've had breakfast together yet.” He beamed, his hair shining a brilliant red in the sunlight, making her way over to him and pecking his lips, she grabbed two mugs and helped finish setting. Epiphany made his coffee and Tom dished up the plates. Both sat down across from each other, “Thank you Thomas. For everything so far and for everything to come.” She buttered her pancakes before cutting them up. Tom smirked as he sipped his coffee, “I love you too Epiphany.”


End file.
